Sinclair User Issue 13
This issue was dated April 1983 and cost 75p. Regulars Contents - 1 page (3) Sinclairvoyance: A Year Ago This Month - 1 page (5) Sinclair User Club - 2 pages (9-10) Letters - 2 pages (19-20) Starting from Scratch: The basic route to a habit-forming hobby - 1½ pages (41-42) Helpline: Educational difficulties - Andrew Hewson - 2 pages (89-90) Mind Games: Trading in galaxies - 1 page (93) :Quentin Heath assesses a re-issued adventure for the Spectrum which is helping to break new ground in developing graphic stories. The Trader Trilogy from Pixel Productions/Quicksilva News Headlines - 2 pages (15-16) *Million Sinclairs sold throughout the world - (15) *Flying start for ZX-81s: RAF launch computer association - (15) *Anger at growing software libraries - (15) *Power packs fault found - (15) *RAMSC change refused - (15) *Microdrive delay - (16) *Oric off to good start - (16) *Spectrum helping in treatment of dyslexia - (16) *Fires delay some deliveries - (16) *Sinclair Research structure - (16) Hardware World Hardware World - 2 pages (25-26) *Non-wobble RAM pack - (25) *Advanced graphics from Memotech - (25-26) *ZON X for Spectrum - (25) *32-way port for Sinclairs - (26) *New company goes hi-res - (26) *Analogue joystick board - (26) Features Leading the Pac - 2 pages (30-31) :New and varied life-forms now inhabit the Pacman maze. John Gilbert investigates. Featuring Zuckman, Super Glooper, Spookyman, Gulpman, and Hungry Horace :See here for the complete text of this article User of the Month: Retiring to the sea, the ships and his Sinclairs - 2 pages (48-49) :Each month we will interview a notable Sinclair user. Claudia Cooke meets our first User of the Month, a retired shipbuilding manager. Inside Sinclair: The go-betweens - 2 pages (51-52) :We meet the people who deal with your queries and complaints. A behind-the-scenes look at the Sinclair mailing house. Disabled Aid: Club helps handicapped take advantage of ZX-81 - 2 pages (59-60) :A compeition to see how micros could help the disabled resulted in an idea which was developed into the one-fingered typewriter. Programming: Searching at routine speed - 2 pages (82-83) :John Gilbert continues his series of articles by looking at retrieving data. Memic '81: Permanent memory from the magic Memic - 2 pages (85-86) :Battery-backed RAM for micros is here at last. Stephen Adams finds it cheap at the price. Software Scene Page 35 *Profiting from sailing the ZX-81 China Seas: Taipan from Jaysoft (ZX81) *Adventuring innovation: Black Crystal from Carnell Software (ZX81 & Spectrum) *Addictive frogger: Frogger from DJL Software (ZX81) *Roman empire building: Roman Empire from M.C. Lothlorian (ZX81 & Spectrum) Page 36 *Spectrum compiler: Super C from Softek (Spectrum) *Mikro Gen chess helps defeat itself: Master Chess from Mikro-Gen (Spectrum) *Code-cracking wins contest: Krakit from Artic Computing (ZX81 & Spectrum) Page 37 *Campbell masterfiles Spectrum: Masterfile from Campbell Systems (Spectrum) *Work Force fun: Base Invaders, High Noon, Do Not Pass Go and The Programmer's Dream from Work Force (Spectrum) *Making beep music: Spectsound from PDQ Software (Spectrum) See here for the complete text from this article. Type-Ins Program Printout - 11 pages (65-75) *Muncher, Hare and Hounds, 1k Gambler, Chase, E.T., Machine Code Converter, 81 Inverter, Fancy Border, Boomer, Fives Other Credits Consultant Editor :Mike Johnston Production Editor :Harold Mayes Staff Writer :John Gilbert Design :Bill Scolding Editorial Director :John Sterlicchi Editorial/Production Assistant :Margaret Hawkins External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. If you would like it on a DVD try The Zzuperstore Other Issues Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews